


Queen's Perspective

by Jetstorm



Series: Adora/Despara Perspectives [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstorm/pseuds/Jetstorm
Summary: The events of Queens Court from the viewpoint of Queen Angella
Series: Adora/Despara Perspectives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830145
Kudos: 3





	1. Angella Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece of how Queen Angella viewed the events of Queens Court before I write the next story in the Adora/'Despara' series, suggestions are welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Angella's perspective

When my guards first brought her before me I saw only a Horde soldier, a manipulative brute that was capable of nothing but destruction and deceit, after all that was all that they displayed. I was surprised when I saw how young and beautiful she was and when examining her rank insignia on her lapel, I noted that she was a Force Captain, one of the leaders of the Horde, I asked myself what attrocities had she committed and what favours had she given to earn such a rank? One of the guards who brought her in gave me the Horde soldier's weapon and I paled at sight of it, no, it was impossible, it could not be, but it was, it was the Sword of Protection, how dare this filth wield such a sacred weapon. I demanded to know where she had taken it from, she said that it called to her. CALLED TO HER? I could barely contain myself when she said that, she dare defile such a weapon and claim it was destiny? I could take no more when my sweet darling daughter, Glimmer, told me that the filth had used the sword to turn into She-Ra and when still a Horde soldier could read First Ones text. I demanded to be shown her and her friend's, Bow, memories on the Memory Projector, it only confirmed what they had said. I had the Horde creature locked away while I had the women of the kingdom test the sword, there was no way this creature could be the only woman that could become She-Ra

They came from all over the kingdom to test their mettle and one by one they all failed, the screams of desperation from these women were like the incantations of a mass of witches, I had to end it before my ear drums burst. I was beyond frustrated even more so when the sword glowed brighter the nearer I got to the creature's cell, what had she done to corrupt the weapon? I needed to know so I had my guards thrust her to the Mind Projector, so that I could see her memories, she had not corrupted the sword, but she had been raised by corruption. I saw her memories, I saw how she was raised. It made me ill with revulsion, not only were the Horde recruiting from mercenaries, criminals, people from conquered territories, they were also raising children from infancy to be part of their army. These poor children never stood a chance and I no longer saw the Horde soldier in my grasp as some type of creature, but as a victim of wickedness, I saw the person she truly was, a kind, loving, caring and loyal young being corrupted by smugness, mistrust and being self centred. I was no longer going to allow this and I was no longer going to allow the Horde access to She-Ra's power nor the young woman's First One's text reading ability. Being in the Memory Projector had exhausted her, so I instructed my guards to take her back to her cell and make sure she was comfortable, I had a plan to use the Memory Projector to make sure she would stay

I had my guards once again thrust her to the Mind Projector, this time I wasn't going to go through her memories, no I was going to erase some, alter some and put in new ones, I was going to alter her mind. The thought of this made me so disgusted with myself that I wanted to have a very long wash right there and then, I was effectively taking away someone's freewill or at least a part of it, but it was needed to be done or at least that is what I told myself. The screams of agony she gave out while her mind was effectively being ripped apart will stay with me for the rest of my days and rightly so. What I did was unforgivable, even more so considering what would later happen. My own sweet daughter would begin to show distain towards me because of what I did and how could she not? After the sorry process was over I showed my new acquisition to the court, looking back now, the only court that she should been shown to is one where I should have been tried and convicted

The court was shocked but happy with what I showed them and I told them an unique version of the truth about her or rather half truths and falsehoods, but she was mine to control, the mighty She-Ra, I, Angella, Queen of Bright Moon had given hope to the people of Etheria. Oh vanity, thine name is Angella, I gave them nothing, She-Ra is not something for you to control, you by manipulating the being that is destined to be her all you do is corrupt what it is to be She-Ra, Shadoweaver understood this and I would learn of it in the hardest way possible. I had to interrupt when Spinnerella and Netossa started to ask Adora questions about her upbringing with the Horde, for even in my arrogance I knew that if she tried to answer, my hypocracy would be exposed, looking back now I should have let my hypocracy been exposed and spared Etheria the horror that was to come. I sent her along with my daughter, her friend, Bow and an attachment of my Moon Guards on a diplomatic mission to the other kingdoms in an attempt to restablish the Princess Alliance. When I heard of what she did to gain their allegiances to the alliance, especially after she repelled a Horde Attack on Perfuma's kingdom of Plumeria, I felt overwhelming pride, but pride cometh before a fall, and that fall would cometh soon


	2. Angella Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella's prespective continues with Shadoweaver's involvement

It started with the aftermath of the Princess Prom held in Frosta's palace, I was unaware of events happening in the Kingdom of the Snows until one of my Guards came running up to me, informing me that my daughter, Bow and Frosta were in the castle infirmary. I ran to the infirmary to see my daughter unconscious from exhaustion by teleporting all 3 of them back to Bright Moon, then when I saw Frosta in the bed next to Glimmer, my heart was almost in my mouth, her broken little body just lying there. I asked Bow what had happened and when he told me that Adora had been turned against us and was the cause of all this havoc, I could scarcely believe it, I asked him to show me his memories on the Memory Projector at the next alliance council meeting I was about to convene

I managed to convene with the other princess as well as Sea Hawk and Castaspella to a council meeting in the the council chamber, where I asked Bow to show us his memories on the Memory Projector. What we saw was perhaps one of the worst things we have ever seen, the Horde agent, Catra had infected Adora with a dust, that Castaspella instantly recognised as one of Shadoweavers concuctions, that changed Adora's personality. Oh, why do I lie so much? It didn't change her personality so much as destroy it, gone was the sweet young girl and in her place was this insane shrieking monster that was now only human in appearance only for there was now nothing else human about her. My daughter and Bow tried to reason with this monster, but it was in vain as she cast them aside like dirty rags

She then moved on to Frosta and as She-Ra, this thing picked up her up and smashed her into her throne with so much force that if I didn't have her in the castle infirmary, I would have sworn that the monster that was Adora had instantly killed her, after she broken that little body she screamed out for the rest of the Horde that were there to destroy the kingdom. Adora no longer existed, she was now 'Despara', my worst fear had come true, a being with the power of She-Ra now with the Horde. I heard Perfuma scream with anguish as we saw 'Despara' kill thousands of people and turn the Kingdom of the Snows into a frozen waste land, the attack was swift and brutal, the people of the Kingdom of the Snows were totally unprepared and were slaughtered for it. This is one of the reasons I sometimes question our form of governorship, where all that is required is to be able to have come out of the right womb, an 11 year old is not mature enough to manage her own life never mind rule over tens of thousands of people and we saw the evidence of that in worst way possible

The utter destruction of a kingdom, the taking of a ruin stone and the corruption of a champion had set back our movement, but what came next set me back personally. Glimmer, my own daughter exposed me for the tyrant I am, when she told all at the meeting who She-Ra was and what I had done to the young girl who had taken her mantle. My meddling had allowed Shadoweaver's spell to work more quickly and to have a much stronger effect on Adora. Castaspella expressed her fury in me by removing me as head of the alliance and taking over as the one who would end 'Despara' and bring back Adora, all that was needed was for 'Despara' to emerge. Thankfully, but rather unfortunately we didn't have long to wait as my Moon Guards reported of an attack on Thaymor led by an insane shrieking she-beast that was so terrible and calculated that it almost defied description, people burned alive in their own homes, innocent people being torn apart, broken survivors. We were to late to save Thaymor, but a new breakthrough came in the most unlikely manner, Catra

When she first came to us I just wanted to lock her away, but she told us about what Shadoweaver did to Adora and now she begged us to help Adora came back to herself. When I looked at Catra's face I saw she was telling the truth, also what we saw of 'Despara's', I refuse to call that thing Adora, actions there was no denying it, so we developed a plan to stop 'Despara'. Catra told us that 'Despara' was going to attack Salinaes, so we fitted Catra with a monitoring device to get the details when she returned to the Fright Zone. When we got the details we set our plan in motion, we assembled an army that would vastly outnumber the Horde assault force and had the Mystacor sorcerers cloak the army until the time to strike. The plan would need to be performed quickly as to prevent any casualties on either side and we could not allow 'Despara' to turn into She-Ra, luckly the plan was successful, we managed to capture 'Despara'. A scan of 'Despara's' brain showed that Shadoweaver's spell had severely rewritten her neural pathways, there was little left of Adora, so we had to make the treatment a long drawn out process

Thankfully it worked after long and painful process, the screams that Adora made during the early part of the treatment made my heart sink as I thought of what Shadoweaver had done to her, thankfully Castaspella, Glimmer and Catra were there for Adora. We have had to place great restrictions on Adora mainly for her safety, it does not please me to do this, but it was necessary. We also have to keep a strict watch on her, for although we managed to get her back to herself, we did not manage to fully subdue 'Despara'. If and when 'Despara' emerges again we will be ready


End file.
